New Gotham Newest Hero
by Bethica
Summary: A year after Helena's mothers death, Helena becomes a crime fighter and this is her in her teen years, the storyline is about Huntress must stop a serial killer that basically kill teachers please r/r
1. Default Chapter

New Gotham Newest Hero..Huntress  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
A/N: This is set like a year later, after Helena's mother was murdered and this is about Helena Kyle being a crime fighter vigilante. Also this is my first attempt on a BOP fanfic, without my own characters  
  
~*~  
  
Helena walks around the clock tower, watching Barbara Gordon, doing computer work, she is just looking at the crime files in what is happening in New Gotham, "This is not good" said Barbara in a low tone of voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The crime rate is rising pretty quickly," she starts to type a bit more, "This is so not good, Batman left town, no Catwoman" she stops there and she turns to Helena, "Sorry"  
  
"Its okay, well your trying to say, that there are no crime fighters in New Gotham?"  
  
"You can say that again, I don't know what to do, I can't be one, and I'm in the chair, no crime fighter's here anymore, after what the Joker has caused"  
  
Helena walks up to Barbara, "Your staring at New Gotham's newest recruit" as Helena puts her hands on her hand  
  
Barbara looks at Helena, "Helena, thanks for trying to help, you need to learn to fight and learn how to use your Metahuman ablities"  
  
"Well, I'm open to learn how to fight and maybe someone that is Metahuman can maybe help me learn my ablities" she now crosses her arms  
  
"That could work, but where can you find a Metahuman?"  
  
"We can search, maybe if I can find any at New Gotham High or you can hack into the computer and maybe there is a search thingy to search all Metahumans in New Gotham"  
  
"There is no search thing, to search for Metahumans"  
  
"Or I can teach myself then"  
  
"Okay, that could work, but happens, if you get injured or worse, I'm your legal guardian"  
  
"I can handle myself"  
  
"When you say that, you get into trouble, like at the mall, you started a fight with these two girls and you were automatic thrown out"  
  
"They started it" Helena checks her watch, "Time to go to school, now before I come in late"  
  
"Okay, did you do your homework?"  
  
"Of course, I'm not a slacker......yet" Helena walks toward the elevator, "Barbara, I promise I won't be sent to the headmaster's pad"  
  
"You said that last time and you got sent down, for throwing your lunch tray at a girl"  
  
"She was annoying me"  
  
"No, you just need to take care of your actions and especially your anger"  
  
"Okay, I will try that," as she said it sarcastically, she presses a button on the elevator and she enters it, the elevator door closes. The elevator opens and she walks out of the elevator and she walks out of the building, she starts to walks down the street and she heads to New Gotham High.  
  
(Chapter 2 coming up soon) 


	2. Chapter 2

New Gotham Newest Hero…….Huntress: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
~*~  
  
Helena walks up to the school and she notices some popular kids giving her a mean glare, she stops walking and she stands distance from them and she made some kind of gesture with her hands, meaning like just bring it.  
  
"What ya going to do Helena?" said a mean girl  
  
"Knock you down with my foot"  
  
"Ooooo" said the mean girl's posse  
  
"Am I suppose to be scared?" she said sarcastically  
  
"You should be Melanie, because I heard, this rumor, I will stop there, that will ruin your reputation to be popular"  
  
"If you say it, you will wish you will never been born"  
  
That last three words, made Helena, very angry, she walks up to Melanie, "Say that again" she gives her a shove  
  
Melanie gives her a shove, "I wish you were never been born" she shoves her again  
  
"Oh, now you done it" Helena grabs Melanie by the waist and threw her to the ground, Helena sits on top of Melanie and she starts to punch her in the face, her friends tries to pull Helena off, but Helena won't budge, Melanie grabs Helena by the hair and starts to yank it, she screams and she also grabs Melanie's hair and she starts to scream with pain.  
  
"Cat fight! Cat fight!" As a group of popular guys are yelling at the two, more people starts to surround the fight.  
  
Helena is easily overpowering Melanie, because Helena is Metahuman and Melanie is human. Helena punched her again in the jaw and she let go of Helena's hair, Helena stands up and she starts to kick her gut. She screams in pain, "Help"  
  
The popular boys realizes that Helena is about to waste Melanie, that is what Helena is going to do, Helena is too angry and very violent. Two of them grabs Helena by the arm and the third boy, picks up a wooden plank and he smacks her in the face, knocking Helena down to the ground, he had no choice, but he didn't have to hit her with a wooden plank. Helena lies on the ground, she is bleeding from the forehead and the boys rushes over to Melanie and they pick her up.  
  
Finally a headmaster and teachers rushes out of the building, "People get to class" The students' walks away and the teachers and headmaster sees Helena unconscious and the three men helping Melanie, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
The science teacher runs over to Helena, seeing if she has a pulse, she does, he notices a wooden plank is on the ground next to her, "Did you hit her with that?"  
  
"We had no choice! She was going to waste Melanie!" cried a teenage boy  
  
"But, you could of pulled her away from her!" screamed the headmaster at the three boys. They said nothing, and Melanie looks at Helena, she notices blood is covering her face and the science teacher is trying to wake her up, "If she doesn't wake up, you four are expelled!"  
  
"What!! She started the fight!" said Melanie  
  
"It is! First it became a cat fight then, she starts to punch and kick her!" said another teenage boy  
  
"Enough! Get to my office and I will come in a few, your suspended, that is all I can do" They stood there looking at him, "Now!" they nod and they head into the school building. The headmaster walks over toward Helena and he kneels beside her and he picks her up, "Great" he said quietly  
  
"So, what is her punishment will be?" said the science teacher  
  
"I don't know, I have to call Ms. Gordon and I will arrange a meeting with her, maybe it explains her actions" he carries her away to the school, the science teacher opens the door for the headmaster and the headmaster walks into the nurse's office and places her down on the bed.  
  
The nurse hurries out of her desk and she takes out a cloth out and she starts to wipe the blood off her face, "What happened?"  
  
"She was in a fight, with one of the students and the three guys, pulled her off of Melanie and smacked her with a wooden plank" he paused for a second, "I'm going to my office to suspend the students and call Ms. Gordon for a meeting like right away"  
  
"Okay" The nurse fully cleans the blood of Helena's face and she notices the cut, its not deep, but doesn't look like she needs any stitches, she walks over toward her desk and she opens a drawer and takes out a bandage and she walks back to her side and puts the bandage on her forehead.  
  
Helena suddenly wakes up, "Ow my head" she touches her head and she feels the bandage on her, she looks at the nurse, but the nurse looks like doubles, finally the doubles disappeared into one, she sits up and looks around.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Good, but with a massive headache" Helena gets off the bed and she went to stand up, but she automatic set down.  
  
"Rest, because of your head, you might end up fainting"  
  
"Rest get real, I'm going to class" she stands up and she doesn't feel dizzy  
  
"Okay, okay, I will get you an ice pack, be right back" the nurse enters a room and she opens the freezer and she takes out an ice pack out, she walks back into the room and she hands Helena the ice pack.  
  
Helena lift up the ice pack and she lays it on her forehead, while still holding it, so it won't fall, "Thanks" she walks out of the Nurse's room and she head to US History. She walks into the class and she takes a seat, the teacher notices she is awake and he hands her of today's assignment and along with a pencil, because he knows that Helena never brings anything to write with. Helena starts to work on the assignment and few students glared at her, like I hate you for hurting Melanie.  
  
***  
  
Headmaster's office  
  
"You, you, you, and you" as he pointed to the four students, "Suspended! No arguing, if you argue, your suspension will be a month, if it get worse you expelled!"  
  
"What about Helena's punishment!" yelled Melanie  
  
"I'm taking care of that, stop arguing or it get worse, so does the three suspension gets worse as well" They stand up and they exited the office, the headmaster starts to call Barbara Gordon.  
  
***  
  
Barbara cell phone goes off and she quickly answers it, "Hello?"  
  
"Barbara can you come visit my office, its about Helena"  
  
She puts her hand on her forehead, like great what she did now, she promises that she won't do anything drastic or starting fighting, but she realizes that Helena doesn't keep promises when she is at school "What did she do now?"  
  
"She was in a fight with one of the students"  
  
"Anyone hurt?" she said nervously, she afraid Helena might of used her Metahuman ablities on the student  
  
"The girl, Melanie, that she fought with, she is okay, just little bruises, she and three men are suspended"  
  
"Oh, is Helena okay?" she wonders what the boys in the school must of did  
  
The headmaster nod and the nurse walks into the room and she hands him a note, saying that Helena is awake and she is in class now, "She is okay, the nurse told me, that she is awake and she is in class now"  
  
"Oh, god, tell me what the boys did"  
  
"They pulled her away from Melanie and smacked her in the face with a wooden plank, that knock her out"  
  
"Oh, should I come in?"  
  
"Yes, so me and you will have a meeting about Helena, and find her punishment and find a way something like this doesn't happen, mostly involving Helena"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Okay, come right away" he hangs up.  
  
She shuts off her cell phone and puts it down on the desk and she covers her face with her hands, Alfred walks into the room, "Ms. Barbara are you okay?"  
  
"Its Helena, I'm so worried about her, I'm afraid, she will end up using her Metahuman ablities on a human or worse, she might of almost killing a student today, I so worried about her"  
  
"She can handle herself, but her anger and temper needs to control, you should get her into anger management classes, I think it will be very wise and maybe will calm her down"  
  
"That is a excellent choice, thanks Alfred"  
  
"I'm glad to be of service, I think there is a anger management class, held at New Gotham High in one of the meeting rooms, you should get Helena to join"  
  
"She won't join, she will leave, really quickly, I think the anger is part of her mother's death, but anyways, I have to force her to go"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Thanks" Barbara wheels out of the platform where she does her crime stuff and she grabs her jacket and she wheels toward the elevator and presses the elevator door and she wheels right into it.  
  
"Prepare, for Helena's screaming and yelling"  
  
"Thanks for reminding me, I probably need ear plugs, to knock out some of the screaming"  
  
He hands her ear plugs, "Good point, she can blow out someone's ear drum" Barbara looks at him, like why does he carry ear plugs, "If your wondering, don't ask"  
  
"Okay"  
  
(Chapter 3 coming up soon) 


	3. Chapter 3

New Gotham Newest Hero……….Huntress: Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
~*~  
  
Barbara wheels into New Gotham High, ten minutes later, she wheels down the hall and she enters the main office, the secretary looks at her, "I'm here, to have a meeting with Mr. Smith"  
  
"Okay, can you hold on for a minute, while I get him," Barbara nods her head and the secretary gets off the chair and she stands up and she walks into the headmaster's office, "Ms. Gordon is here to see you," she walks out of the room and she looks at her, "You can enter his room now"  
  
"Thank you," Barbara wheels into the headmaster's office  
  
"Ah, Barbara, thank you for coming," he looks at her, "About Helena, she seems very violent and distracted, is this about her mother's death? Is this why she acts like this?"  
  
"Yes, I heard you have an anger management class here, maybe, this will help her anger and possibly control it"  
  
"Yes, we have a anger management class, its after school, every Friday after school, she welcome to attend"  
  
"Getting her to attend is going to be difficult, I can image her ranting and raving, that I made her sign up for this and its especially on a Friday, you can image teenagers these days, Friday is like the number one day, to do whatever they want"  
  
"I can understand, give me a call, if she decides to come," she nods her head, she knows Helena will say no, and she will yell at Barbara, like why anger management class, blah blah woof woof, "I will call her US History teacher, that Helena is dismiss from school, just for today"  
  
"Okay," she quickly puts in the ear plugs in and she is preparing for the argument with Helena, oh boy, this will be so fun, probably tonight she will have a massive headache from her screaming and yelling.  
  
***  
  
In the car:  
  
"I can't believe you!" said Helena getting into the car and she puts on her seatbelt on, "You embarrassed me in front of my friends!"  
  
"Helena! You don't start fights with other students!" as Barbara puts on her seatbelt and she starts the car.  
  
"Well, she started it, so I can't back down from a fight"  
  
"Helena, you nearly waste her, your metahuman and she is human, you need to understand that"  
  
"So what, I'm half human so I can fight her, what's the big deal?"  
  
"The big deal is, its wrong, to fight someone, and you know your going to win"  
  
"Of course I would win"  
  
"That is what I was trying to say to you," she stops arguing with her, she can't win over Helena, she never did once, when she became Helena's legal guardian, last year, "When we get to the clock tower, don't start a fight, because I'm not in the mood"  
  
"Your in the mood, because I can so tell"  
  
"Helena! That's enough! Just drop the subject now"  
  
"Its your fault, you're the one bringing it up"  
  
"Helena! If you bring it up, your grounded for a month!"  
  
Helena stops talking and she looks at the window, she doesn't want to get grounded, that would be no fun, then again it would, because she can easily sneak out of clock tower and have fun, then Barbara, will call the cops, to find her, but the best thing to be a Metahuman, as Helena thought to herself, that she can easily get away, because cops are human she is Metahuman, sweet!  
  
"Oh, well, it was a fight, get use to it"  
  
"Helena!" she takes a deep breathe, "Your grounded, no tv, radio, phone, internet, and no leaving the clock tower  
  
Oh, this is going to be fun, as Helena thought to herself, really fun.  
  
(Chapter 4 coming up soon) 


	4. Chapter 4

New Gotham Newest Hero…Huntress: Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
~*~  
  
Clock Tower:  
  
Ten minutes later…..  
  
Helena walks into the clock tower main room, while Barbara behind Helena wheels behind her and she went past Helena, she turns it and she looks at Helena, "Go to your room"  
  
"Fine, you died and made you boss?"  
  
"I'm your legal guardian, Helena," she paused for a moment, "Helena, what is your problem lately?"  
  
"I don't have a problem"  
  
"Is it your mother's death? Your father not knowing, he has a daughter? What is it?"  
  
"Like you won't understand," Helena storms off to her room and as she enters it, she slams the door shut.  
  
Barbara wheels over to the main HQ and she starts to do some computer work, like monitoring the city. Barbara hacked into the New Gotham Police Department database, to see if there are any villains out in New Gotham. She clicks onto the section, where it tells you like information about each villain. The screen pops up and there are like 20 villains in the city, "Great"  
  
Helena opens the door a crack and notices, Barbara, having a hard time, with the villains, she closes the door. She walks away from the door and she heads to her bureau. She puts on black leather pants, black tank top, and black boots on. "I'm so not wearing any masks" as she quietly said to herself. She opens the window and she begins to sneak out.  
  
She accidentally slips off the ledge and she freefalls from the building and somehow she lands onto her feet, on top of a roof, she isn't hurt. "Whoa" she looks up at the clock tower.  
  
She looks down the roof and she notices a crook, chasing a young female down the street. "Ooooo" she starts to run on top of the roof, quietly, making sure, the crook, doesn't know he is being hunted. She stops running and she sees the end of the roof, but couple feet away, she sees another roof, she backs up, and she leaps into the air and lands herself onto the next roof. She starts to run at high speed, to catch up, on the guy. She jumps off the roof and topples onto the crook. The female stops running and she looks at Helena, "Go" as Helena said to the young female, she nods and quickly takes off.  
  
She gets off the crook, he gets up and he takes his gun out at her, "Get down on the ground! Or I blow your freakin head off!"  
  
"Really?" She charges at him and she punches him in the face, she then kicks the gun out of his hands, "You're a major bluff"  
  
He falls to the ground, "A female fighter eh?" He leaps back onto his feet and he is in now a fighting position. The two starts circling each other, he starts to throw few punches at her and she quickly blocks it, "Your quick"  
  
"Yeah, but you, your not quick enough" he froze for a moment and he looks in her eyes, noticing her eyes changing into cat-like eyes. She kicks him in the gut, the powerful force made him flown off the ground and he crashes into the wall, "oooo, that must of hurt"  
  
He spits blood out of his mouth, he tries to get off the ground, but he realizes, he got beaten by a chick, a very strong one indeed, "who the heck are you?"  
  
"I'm known as the Huntress" as she puts her two hands on her hips, "Your been a really naughty boy, now its time to take you down"  
  
"Really?" He grabs for his gun off the ground and he aims at her, he pulls the trigger, and she uses speed away from the bullet, from getting herself shot. She runs over and kicks him the jaw, knocking him out cold.  
  
Huntress hears a couple of police cruisers, roaring down the street, she leaps into the air and she lands onto the roof, she walks backwards, into the shadows. She watches the cops getting out of their vehicle and going up to the man.  
  
"Whoa, he is one of the most wanted man in New Gotham, whoever stopped him, thank you," as the cop looks around, looking for anyone, that was in the area, all he can see is pure darkness and he doesn't see Huntress, as she blends into the dark shadows.  
  
***  
  
Barbara is talking to Alfred, "It's my fault, and she ran away"  
  
"Don't say that, maybe she is getting fresh air or maybe" Alfred couldn't finish his sentence, as he sees Helena walking threw the giant clock tower window, "There is she now, I will be in a different room" he walks away from the main room of the clock tower.  
  
Barbara wheels around and she sees Helena, "Helena! Where were you? I thought I told you not to leave the clock tower"  
  
"I was fighting a bad guy and well, well, well, its appears, that guy I fought, is on the wanted list for New Gotham," as she smirks at Barbara.  
  
"You don't know how to fight or use you Metahuman powers"  
  
"I know street fight and learned how to use my Metahuman powers, on my itty bitty self," she stops for a second, "Check the New Gotham Police database, to see on yourself"  
  
Barbara nods in sorta of agreement, maybe Helena is telling the truth, for a change, she wheels over to her computer and starts to type on the keyboard and she enters the database and she notices 1 down, 19 to go. She looks at Helena, "Helena, you actually beat the guy? He is most wanted for grand theft, murder, and he is armed and extremely dangerous"  
  
"Yes I did, it appears, he wasn't extremely dangerous, towards me, and I kicked his butt all the way to Pizza Hut"  
  
"Anyone hurt? Any civilizions in his presence, beside you?"  
  
"Yeah, he was chasing a woman, don't worry, she alright, I jumped him, before he laid a single figure on her, so Barbara did I do good?"  
  
"Wow," she turns to Helena and she smiles, "Looks, like New Gotham, has a new crime fighter in town," she thinks for a moment, "What is your code name?"  
  
"Huntress"  
  
(Chapter 5 coming up soon) 


	5. Chapter 5

New Gotham Newest Hero…Huntress: Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
~*~  
  
Clock Tower:  
  
"This is great news," said Barbara  
  
"Cool huh? Looks like were back in business," said Helena  
  
"Yeah" she looks up and down at Helena, "What about wearing a mask? If your going to be a crime fighter?"  
  
"Well, I'm not going to wear a mask, the sweat, its going to be itchy, and also we live in the 20th century, rules are changing"  
  
"Also its a vanity thing too"  
  
"Yeah, also that part, I won't forget," she pauses, "Don't I get a gadget when I fight crime? Like my father he has these werid gadgets when he fights crime"  
  
"Yes, I have one" she wheels over towards a drawer, she opens it, its two little bat earrings, "These, are your transceiver, like you can talk to me, when I'm at the clock tower, and we can work together as a team"  
  
Helena takes the earrings out of her hands and she puts them on, "These are cool"  
  
"Yes and very expensive, its about the same price as a ferri(sp?)"  
  
"Okay, I will take care of them" Helena looks at the computer, "Any baddies on the loose?"  
  
Barbara turns her head for a second, to the computer screen, "Yeah 19 in New Gotham" she turns her head, where Helena is, but she disappears, "I hope that won't be a habit"  
  
"Also, Miss. Barbara, I think she is taking the crime fighting serious, at least it gives her something to do and at least she is enjoying it, also she is helping the innocent and helpless," said Alfred, walking into the room, with a tray in his hands  
  
"Yeah, one thing I'm worried about, is school, I don't want her to play hero and I can't risk of exposure"  
  
"Don't worry, I think she understands, about secret identity, but then again, she doesn't have one, because she doesn't wear masks."  
  
***  
  
A local convenient store:  
  
A man, wearing a black ski mask, is aiming a gun at the cashier, "Give me the cash, if you don't, I will blow everyone heads off, and also you will be the first" Many customers are on the floor, some are crying and very scared.  
  
Huntress waits outside of the door, waiting for the robber, to come out of the store. She stays hidden in the darkness, so the man, won't know, she is outside, waiting for him.  
  
The cashier puts the cash in a brown paper bag; he also put a cup of money, which was his tips into the bag. He quickly hands him the bag and he quickly grabs it out of his hands, "Have a nice day" he still aims the gun at the cashier as he runs out of the store.  
  
He runs out of the store and he sees Huntress, "This must be my lucky day" he goes up to her, "Go home girlie, the streets isn't safe for you" as he points the gun to her head, "Walk away and pretend you didn't see anything," she stood there, smiling, "Run now or I will shoot you"  
  
"Running isn't really my style" she punch him in the face and he falls to the ground, blood is coming out of his nose. She looks down at him, "Two down and eighteen more to go" She turns around and she leaps onto the roof and she disappears into the shadows.  
  
The cashier runs out of the store and he sees the robber, knocked out cold, he takes the paper bag, full of cash away from him, "Thank you, whoever you maybe" he looks at the sky and he runs back inside the store, "Someone call 911, before he wakes up!" as he said nervously.  
  
***  
  
Alley:  
  
A young teenager female is running down the alley, she sees Huntress, like she was waiting for the bad guy, "Run" as she grabs her,  
  
A man walks into an alley and he aims the gun at her, "Becky, stop" he looks up and he sees Helena, "Ah, Miss Helena Kyle" as he walks a bit closer, "This should be interesting, you got my three good friends suspended from school"  
  
Helena turns to Becky, "Get away from here"  
  
"That won't be nessccerry" he quickly takes out another gun out, he aims it at Becky and the other at Helena.  
  
Helena quickly studies the two guns, "What did Becky did to you?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Why do you want to shoot her?"  
  
"I caught him, cheating with another girl"  
  
He turns his head at Becky, "Shut up! Why don't you tell everyone your life story?" He ready to pull the trigger at her, "I think, I should shoot you, in order to shut you up"  
  
Helena rolls her eyes and she mutters under her breathe, "Screw the exposure, for me to be a Metahuman" she flash-like speed and she kicks the gun out of his hands and did to the same thing. Helena swung her leg at him and he crashes into the wall.  
  
Becky turns to Helena, "Thank you, Helena" she pauses, "The reason, why he was trying to kill me, not only he cheated on me, he was with a minor, and he is about nineteen years old with a thirteen year old girl"  
  
"Ewwww" she looks down at him, "You're very dirty," she takes a pause, "Very dirty," she looks at Becky, "And how old are you?"  
  
"17 years old"  
  
"Oh, you go to New Gotham High?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why, don't I see you at the school?"  
  
"I'm awful absent a lot, due to him"  
  
"Oh sorry"  
  
"Its okay, at least he will be put to jail or possibly prison," she pauses, "You're a Metahuman?" as she said 'Metahuman' very quietly.  
  
"No, I think you must be seeing things"  
  
"Yeah, it's a long night, I think I should go home," she walks away from Helena, "Thank you for saving me"  
  
"No problem" she watches her go, deep down inside of her, she possibly made a friend, for the first time, but she hopes she doesn't tell anyone, about this accident, who knows, like people would believe a Metahuman crime fighter goes to the school, Helena turns on her transceiver, "Barbara, call the police, I nagged a guy from the school, and lets say he is in serious trouble"  
  
"Okay," said Barbara on the other line, "Also, Helena, when we use the transceiver, I will be known as Oracle"  
  
"Cool"  
  
***  
  
Very far from New Gotham, a new evil villain, is standing on top of the roof, one of his men, goes up to him, "Well?"  
  
"Looks like New Gotham, has a new crime fighter"  
  
"I wonder who it is; I thought Joker and his men got rid of Batman and the gang"  
  
"I don't know sir"  
  
"You can go now," the man in black walks away from the unknown man, "This is just perfect, this will screw up all my plans, unless……….."  
  
(Chapter 6 coming up soon) 


	6. Chapter 6

New Gotham Newest Hero.Huntress: Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
~*~  
  
Clock Tower:  
  
"Helena, you need to go to bed now, give the crime fighting business a rest, also you have school tomorrow, most likely its, already a new day"  
  
"Okay, you don't need to give me a lecture," Helena walks away and she went upstairs and she enters her bedroom and she shuts the door. Helena walks up to her bed and she lies down, "This is going to be cool, today" as she said to herself and she shuts her eyes, "Watch out, Helena is coming and no one should never mess with me," she made a smile and it quickly fades away.  
  
***  
  
The unknown man is standing in front of a tied up English teacher to the chair, "Tell me, Mr. Clip, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"Uh, a teacher"  
  
"Interesting, what do you teach?"  
  
"English, sir," he said very nervously  
  
"Where?"  
  
"New Gotham High"  
  
"Excellent," he begin to think to himself, "Sorry, to say, I truly have to kill you"  
  
"Why?" he said in a very nervously  
  
The unknown man, takes out a gun out, "Let's say, it has to be done" he puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger, on the wall, you can see blood splattered, all over the wall and the blood starts to drip down the wall. He walks away from the dead English teacher, he exits the house and he opens a black door open and he speeds off.  
  
***  
  
The next day...  
  
"Helena! Time to wake up!" said Barbara calling, outside the bedroom door  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm up, geez, you didn't have to like scream," Helena gets off the bed and she walks up to her bureau, she takes out black jeans, and white tank top out. She quickly changes her clothes, into her regular school clothes. Helena walks over to her bed and she bends down and she picks up her sneakers and she puts the sneakers on her. She walks up to the door and she opens it.  
  
Barbara is on the computer, she covers her mouth, as she looks at the computer screen, "Oh god"  
  
"What" Helena walks over to Barbara side, "What is it?" she looks at the computer screen, "Mr. Clip, found dead in his house, gunshot wound to the head," Helena stops speaking for a moment, "Whoa, he was like my sorta my favorite teacher, not really, when he teaches, whoa, was it murder or suicide?"  
  
"The cops are labeling it a suicide" Barbara turns her head at Helena, "Is he suicidal?"  
  
"No, he doesn't act like he is, Barbara, someone murdered him"  
  
"There's more, where it came from" she double clicks onto a file, "There are more deaths, but not around New Gotham, there has been over 100 teachers' dead, labeled suicide"  
  
"So, you're telling me, a serial killer, kills teachers? Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I think I should ask the principal, to replace Mr. Clip and have myself teach and watch out for the killer"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Barbara, what if the killer kills you?"  
  
"Helena, what if, I don't come to the school, the killer, will probably will kill more teachers and what happens, if the killer, runs out of teachers to kill, he will most likely kill the students and this will turn like into New Gotham High genocide"  
  
"Your right, at least you know what to do, what can I say, you're still a crime fighter, but sort of"  
  
"Okay, thanks, Helena, also, can you get into the school and carefully watch the teachers?"  
  
"How? I can't be in about 40 classes at once, to watch every teacher," she pauses for a second, "How about rounding them up, all putting them into the teacher's room. Then again, the students, hey, what about making like an announcement and put them all in the auditorium"  
  
"Sounds perfect, what our reasons should be?" Barbara, can't believe, what Helena is saying, like she is acting like her, but kind of scary in a way.  
  
"Hmmm, I know one, I can't tell you now, its complicated, also when we round everyone into the auditorium, I use myself as bait, maybe the killer finds me and I find the person, and bam, I will take the killer down, and I'm still wondering, why does the killer kills teachers?"  
  
"I don't know," said Barbara, "Let's get a move on"  
  
"Right"  
  
(Chapter 7 coming up soon) 


	7. Chapter 7

New Gotham Newest Hero.Huntress: Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
~*~  
  
Barbara and Helena leaves the clock tower, "Barbara, I will do the driving"  
  
"No, you don't have a license yet," as she was wheeling up to the van.  
  
"You drive too slow," as Helena walks up to the driver side of the van, she opens the door, she sits down, and she slams the door shut.  
  
***  
  
A man, standing in the alley, his is wearing black jean pants, black boots, and black sleeveless shirt. He watches the students and the teachers entering New Gotham High, "Soon, it will all end," as he said to himself.  
  
***  
  
Down the street, Helena is doing the driving, "Helena!! Keep your eyes on the road!!" yelled Barbara.  
  
"Okay okay, calm down killer," as Helena is spinning the wheel, zigging and zagging down the street. She sees the school ahead, "Ah ha!" She speeds up and she presses the brakes, she and Barbara sort of got a whiplash from the impact, luckily, they were both wearing seatbelts. Helena takes off her seat belt and she opens the door, she steps out and she looks at Barbara, "Come on, slow poke! We don't got all day"  
  
"Okay!" she opens the door of the passenger side, "Helena, a little help here"  
  
"Oops" she goes over to the van door and she opens it, she takes out the wheelchair out and she carefully places onto the ground, she wheels it over, toward Barbara side, and Barbara carefully sits down and she hooks everything up, and she heads to the ramp, "Barbara, you make the announcement, I'm not good, making speeches, and I will patrol the school halls"  
  
"Okay, what if someone sees you, the exposure"  
  
"I make something up, I'm good with those and I can get away easily," as Helena is going up the stairs and she opens the front door, she holds it open for Barbara, "You ask the headmaster's permission, your so good friends with him"  
  
"Okay," Barbara wheels into the school and Helena walks behind her, "Lock all the windows and other doors, the killer will come to this door and you will be standing here as bait"  
  
Helena looks at the ceiling; it looks a bit weak, "Wait, change of plans"  
  
Barbara turns around and she looks at Helena, her head is aiming at the ceilings, "Like what?"  
  
Helena looks down at Barbara, "You are the bait," she makes a little smirk on her face  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You wait there, doing nothing, I will go upstairs, the floor up there, must be weak as well. I jump on it, and I go completely right through it, foiling the killer's plot and I'm going to kick his sorry butt, wishing that he never came to this school and remembering that this day, he will kick his butt kick, by a girl"  
  
"What about the other students and teachers?"  
  
"I know who just the plan, he is a little comedian, my friend Gibson"  
  
"Gibson? Is he is a Metahuman?"  
  
"Yup, kinda entertaining, but very annoying"  
  
"And he has the hotts for you as well"  
  
"Hey, shut up! What if people hear you?" she pauses, "Let's focus on the killer and we talk about Gibson later"  
  
Gibson walks behind Helena, "You rang?"  
  
Helena rolls her eyes and she turns around, "Hey, Gibson, I need a favor"  
  
"Sure, anything to Ms. Helena Kyle," he sees Barbara, "Hi, Barbara"  
  
"Hey, Gibson," said Barbara, "Can you go to the auditorium for us?"  
  
"Why? What is the catch?"  
  
"Please just do it," said Helena  
  
"And do what?"  
  
"Wait for the other students and teachers, your going to entertain them"  
  
"Why? Are you picking on me?" He thinks for a moment, "Entertain them, why? There must be a reason behind all of this"  
  
Barbara looks up at Gibson, "Gibson, promise, you won't tell anyone"  
  
"I promise," he looks at the two odd  
  
"We are going to capture the killer, an unknown person that kills teachers"  
  
"How? Should you call the cops about this?"  
  
Helena puts her hands on her hips, "There isn't too much time and also your looking at one," she gives him a smirk.  
  
"Cop? You need, like a, wait, you're a crime fighter?"  
  
"Shhh!!! Not too loud! Exposure"  
  
"Oh sorry, got a name?"  
  
"Gibson, some things, that shouldn't be revealed, secret identity, ring a bell?"  
  
"Oh, umm, I will be in the auditorium" Gibson quickly runs off and he heads to the auditorium  
  
"THAT, was long," said Helena, she turns to Barbara, "Let's go to the headmaster's office"  
  
"Okay, we don't have too much time, Helena, mind staying here? Just in case the killer comes down a little early"  
  
"Okay," Helena watches Barbara wheels away, she looks around, twenty minutes later, she notices Melanie and two of the guys walking into the school.  
  
Melanie sees Helena, "Oh great it's Helena, what a surprise"  
  
"Suspension is over? That was too quick"  
  
"The headmaster is letting us back into the school, I wonder why," as she said it sarcastically  
  
Helena thinks for a moment, wait, where's the other guy, "Where's Kyle?" Melanie and the two guys say nothing, "Well?"  
  
"He is missing, for a couple of days, his parents don't know where he went, he kind of went ballistic, after he got suspended, do you how many schools he went to? Each teacher suspends him, he went ballistic and kinda went mental, the reason why he gets suspended a lot, because of his temper, when he goes ballistic, he goes really mental, and he is kinda of mental"  
  
Helena just realized something, "CRAP!!!!!" Melanie and the two guys looks at her, a little weird, "That explains everything, the teachers deaths, oh no" Helena bolts and she kicks open the main office door and she covers her mouth, the secretary has few gunshot wounds in the chest, she is surprised, no one didn't hear the gunshots, looks like its made by like some kind of a pistol, a silent type of gun, "Barbara?" She runs into the headmaster's office and notices the headmaster missing as well as Barbara, she doesn't know where she could be, she drops down on her knees, "Oh god no"  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in abandon building, Kyle walks around the Barbara and the headmaster, they are tied up, the headmaster is tied up, as well as Barbara, but since she is in the chair, he handcuffs her hands, to the wall. They are also both, duct taped to the mouth  
  
"Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone," he opens the briefcase, "Is this my lucky day?" He picks up a knife and he starts to play with it, "Hmmm, what death should I give to you?" He smiles and he turns to Barbara, "You, should I shoot him in the freakin head?" He picks up a 9mm. out of the briefcase and he aims it at her as well, "Sorry, I have to kill you as well, because I heard you two conversation, you wanting to be an English teacher, replacing Mr. Clip and you want to have some kind of event, tell me what the event was going to be about? Celebrating about something or you were originally going to set up a trap, so I won't go genocide onto the school, well your right" as walks a bit closer up to her and he stops, "The reason you were right, because about all the students, as well as the teachers, watches me get humiliated, after helping my friend, to make the matters worse, I get suspended, to get me back into the school, I hunt down the teachers, one by one and shoot them in their freakin heads, labeling it as suicide, pretty smart eh?"  
  
Barbara can't believe he is the killer, but why didn't his parents doesn't know about him, each deaths in each town, all labeled suicide, couldn't the parents figure out the pattern? Whatever the case is, he is a nut case and desperately need to go to Arkham! And maybe the parents can be sent to court, maybe they knew all about this, who knows.  
  
Barbara starts to think, what is the best way to contact Helena, ah, the transceivers, but one problem, she can't speak, maybe, she can fiddle around with the gadgets, like making like a walkie talkie, also she knows Helena is still wearing the transceivers, because she didn't take them off. Now she needs to free her hands, somehow..she looks at the killer..he is still aiming the gun at her, at the head..oh no...  
  
(Chapter 8 coming up soon, I hope you all like it!) 


	8. Chapter 8

New Gotham Newest Hero.Huntress: Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
~*~  
  
Helena stands back up on her feet, she doesn't know what to do, few minutes later, she hears cops running down the halls, she turns her head, and she sees the windows open. She didn't feel like being questioned by the cops, because they will most likely be very suspicious of her and then they probably will accuse her. She knows escaping is the safest thing for her to do, plus if she waits and gets questioned, time will probably run out, and Barbara and the headmaster would be dead by then. She turns to the window and she runs up to it and she dives right through the open window. She lands onto the ground and she heads to the clock tower, many trying to run up information, who knows, she must do something to save both of them.  
  
***  
  
"Nah" he puts the gun away, "I won't waste a bullet on you, because I have one bullet" he walks away from Barbara, she takes a deep breathe, almost a sign of relief, for her, she hopes he doesn't shoot the headmaster, he walks away and stands in front of the two, lined up, but couple feet apart, "What was the old saying," he starts to pretend he is thinking, "Oh ya, I'm going to kill two birds, that is you two" as he starts to point the gun at them, with one stone, meaning with one bullet!"  
  
'Oh no' thought Barbara to herself, 'I hope Helena finds us in time'. She takes a deep gulp with fear. She looks at the headmaster, hoping that he knows, that someone will rescue him and her as well.  
  
***  
  
Helena, runs down the street, really fast, she could care-less about exposure or she might lose her secret identity, open to the public, in broad daylight. She runs into the clock tower building, she runs up to the paneling and she starts to type in the security number. Finally the elevator door opens and she walks into it. She starts to press the button, for the roof part, like crazy. The door closes and the elevator starts to go up, suddenly it stops. "CRAP!" She presses the emergency button, "I hope Alfred is here or I'm screwed, especially Barbara and the headmaster" For few minutes, time is running out and Helena is still stuck in the elevator, "Oh no, what do I do?" She starts to think, but her mind is pure blank, due to be nervous and she is in panicky mode, "Oh no!!" she starts to scream, which turns into somewhat of a cry.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, I won't kill you two yet, but I'm going to set up clock, when it dings, you two will lose your lives and it will be labeled as suicide," Barbara starts to speak, but since her mouth is duct taped, its coming up, kinda funky, "Did you say something?" he walks up to her and he pulls off the tape of her mouth, "Anything you like to add?"  
  
"Actually, for your information that would be murder, A. We are both kinda stuck, meaning unable to shoot ourselves in the head and B. You have one bullet"  
  
"Hey, your kind of smart, then again, your not, because it won't be murder, due to, I'm wearing plastic gloves, and after I shoot you two with one bullet, I'm going to untie him, when he is dead and make his figure prints on the gun, is that perfect?"  
  
"You know what, your sick and you desperately need to go to Arkham, where you truly belong!"  
  
He walks up to her and smacks her across the face, with his arm, knocking her out, cold. "Stupid girl" He walks away and noticing the headmaster staring at him, "What'ca looking it?" He turns his head to the ground, "That is what I thought"  
  
He walks up to a clock and made it set to 60:00, Helena must come to this place, like less than an hour, or those two are toast  
  
***  
  
Helena starts to think, she has an idea, she opens the elevator and she looks up, "I have to do a lot of climbing" she jumps on top, of the elevator roof, she starts to climb on the ropes, that is leading to the top, as she was climbing, she sense, the elevator is moving, "Uh oh" she starts to climb really fast, her hands are turning red and somewhat blistery, heck, she is ignoring the pain, because she is thinking about something really important and must focus on that, at all cost.  
  
Finally she made it and she kicks down the elevator door, she runs into the main part and notices the elevator rises up to where she is, really fast and it stops, she was lucky, because she would have been a squash insect.  
  
She runs up to the computer and she starts to type stuff, she didn't know what she was doing, she starts to enter a database and she starts to type in the boy's name. Finally a file was found. She double clicks it and the file opens, she sees the address to where he might be. She quickly memorizes the address. She runs up the clock tower window and she opens the window and she walks out and she jumps off the roof and she lands on top of the roof, she is still focusing on this kind of an mission, she doesn't care, if the citizens in New Gotham, she is a Metahuman crime fighter, don't forget to mention, she is Batman and Catwoman's kid.  
  
She sees the street, she jumps off the building and the pedestrians looks at her, then they went back to do what they were doing, they also could care less too, because its New Gotham. She starts to run down the street and she starts to pass a couple of people, her speed starts to speed, she finally finds the place, she jumps on top of the roof, she walks up to the sun roof and she looks right through it, she sees Barbara, the headmaster and the killer.  
  
***  
  
"Time is about up, only 50:00 minutes left, I'm getting bored" he shuts the clock off, he takes out the gun out, "Well, its been fun, both of you" he raises the gun and ready to pull the trigger.  
  
Above, Helena eyes widen, she jumps right through the sun roof, as the glass starts to go everywhere and she lands onto the ground, right in front of him, she kicks the gun out of his hand, "Nice try junior" she grabs him and she threw him at the wall.  
  
He stands up quickly, "oooo, you must be the newly crime fighter, congratulations" He smiles at her, "Wait do I know you?" He pretends to think again, "Oh, ya, your Helena Kyle, the chick, that I hit you with the wooden plank, I remember that dearly"  
  
"Kyle Peterson, this is something your also gonna remember dearly, how a chick kicks your butt, all the way to East Africa" she walks a bit closer.  
  
"Well this is going to be very interesting," he snaps his fingers and couple guys walks into the place, sealing everything off, taking the two hostages into the room, "Don't worry, they will be taken care of," Helena and Kyle starts to circle each other, both in a fighting position.  
  
(Chapter 9 coming up) 


	9. Chapter 9

New Gotham Newest Hero.Huntress: Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
~*~  
  
Huntress looks at Kyle, in the eyes, they are still circling each other, they are either preparing in what they gonna do or they are waiting for their opponent to strike first, so they have something in plan, to fight back.  
  
"What's wrong Helena?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just waiting for the right moment to pop you one," she continues to circle him, "Now, I'm getting really bored, come on and get me," nothing happens. "Fine" she stops and she is face to face with the enemy, she deeply stares at his eyes, he looks at her in the eyes as well, her eyes changes into cat-like eyes, "Time to get dirty" She jumps in the air and she kicks him in the gut, the powerful force lift him off the air and he smacks hard onto the wooden wall, he drops to the ground.  
  
Huntress walks over to him, he is feigning that he is dead, he opens his eyes and he lunges into the air and his feet hits Huntress in the face and he quickly lands onto his feet, "This is going to be interesting" He runs up to her and he grabs her, ready to throw her into the wall and she quickly reverse it and he went into the wall instead, "Time to use my Meta skills on you"  
  
"You're Metahuman?"  
  
"Wrong, sweetheart, for your information, I'm Meta" He went back onto his feet and the two starts to circle each other, "Let's see what I can do with you on my Meta powers, eh?"  
  
"Ditto in a way"  
  
They charged at each other and Huntress uses her super human speed and she grabs him by the shoulders and she flips herself over him, kicking him in the back, he quickly turns around and head butts her in the gut, she blocks the incoming move and they start to throw few punches at each other, also blocking the punches and incoming kicks. He jumps in the air and he swung his foot, aiming it at her, she quickly dodges the move and she grabs his foot and she swung him and she release him, he flew into a table and completely went right through it.  
  
"Now I'm mad," he leaps back onto his feet, while he felt blood dripping down his face, he touches the blood with his fingers and he smiles at Huntress, "Your good, but not good enough," he starts to create a blue fireball and he throws it at Huntress, she quickly zig zags to get away from the blue fireball, "Sorry, hun, it won't stop till it hits ya," he starts to crack up laughing, "When it hits ya, your dead" She quickly thinks and she jumps in the air, she grabs Kyle, using him as shield, Kyle rolls his eyes and waves his hands, making the blue fireball go out, "Your so annoying" He turns around and he grabs her by the throat, Huntress can feel and hear the bones making sounds, she is struggling to break free. He squeezes a bit harder, she is trying to think of a way, to break free, she has a plan, and hopefully this plan will work. She kicks him in the gut, making the grip a bit loose and she breaks herself free. She jumps back and he smiles.  
  
"Play time is over, junior"  
  
"Ditto"  
  
The two lunges at each other and they landed onto the ground and they start to circle each other, getting ready for the final battle.  
  
(Chapter 10 coming up and it will be the last chapter) 


	10. Chapter 10

New Gotham Newest Hero.Huntress: Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: After I'm done with this fic, its going to be a while for me to do another BOP fic.  
  
~*~  
  
Huntress looks at Kyle, "Now its time to crash the party" she jumps in the air and so does Kyle. She kicks him in the gut and the powerful impact made him hit the wall, very hard. She lands onto the ground and notices him getting back on his feet, he starts to crack up laughing, she sense this guy must be seriously a major nutcase, but why is he laughing?  
  
He stands up smiling at her, "Game over" He takes out a small box out of his pocket. He opens the box, he starts to take out the padding out, and there a small silver chip is lying inside the box. He picks up the chip and he stabs it behind his neck. Then on the chip moved on its own into the back of his neck. He starts to twitch like crazy, Huntress backs up like what the h3ll. He smashes a wooden desk with his two hands and he nearly collapses to the ground. He lifts his head up and blood starts to leak out of his eyes.  
  
Huntress smiles, "This should be easy" she kicks him, but he doesn't flinch and doesn't feel no pain, "the h3ll?" she kicks him again, it's the same thing again. He looks at her and he grabs her by the neck and he starts to choke her, she can't break free.  
  
"You can't win this time"  
  
Huntress sees an electrical wire, broken, but very dangerous. She grabs it and she shove it in his mouth he starts to shake like crazy, finally she manages to break free and she pulls away the wire away. She runs into the room and she starts to beat up the bad guys up and she knocks them out cold. She frees Barbara and the vice principal. They start to leave the room and they stop walking.  
  
Kyle is standing on his two feet, "Hey where do you think your going?" He smiles at the three. He starts to walk a bit closer. Huntress mouth automatically drops, she thought she wasted the guy, but he is still alive, uh-oh. "So when can I start killing you people" He starts to shake like crazy, "the heck?" The chip must be malfunctioning, also since its malfunctioning; his life span is very short. "I thought I can live forever?"  
  
"You can't," said one of the villains leaving the back room, "6 months to live with that in your head, you can't remove it, its connected to your spinal cord, brain ECT. I think you just bought yourself a death wish," as he finishes speaking, he smiles at Kyle, "Since the chip is malfunctioning really badly, you have 14 minutes to live, also since your metahuman, mutant people don't have a long time to live, so you will die in 4 minutes, there is nothing we can't do"  
  
"No!!!" as Kyle screams  
  
"It's your fault Kyle," said Huntress, "Plus if you didn't put the chip in your head, you probably would be sent to Arkham or to jail"  
  
Kyle collapses on his knees, "This must mean, I'm going to be reborn after I die, I will be must better and greater than ever"  
  
"Yup whatever you say"  
  
"Yeah," he lies down on his back and he is slowly dies, finally he dies.  
  
Huntress hears polices sirens coming, "Let's go, because of exposure" Barbara nods and Huntress walks over to the villain and she punches him in the face, knocking to the ground, "Sorry" she turns to the principal.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Okay, whatever you say"  
  
Barbara and Huntress quickly leaves the building and they start to head to the clock tower.  
  
((Okay I'm done, sorry for the ending, I just really want this fic finished and I was like running out of ideas and also I have a writers block to do a BOP fic. Also about the chip, that Kyle put behind is neck, that chip is from Dark Angel, I sorta had to add it there, to maybe make the fic kinda interesting in a way. Also I won't be doing another BOP for a while)) 


End file.
